


An Uneasy Alliance

by TheKnitterati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, Fic Exchange, Groping, Hux Has No Chill, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Paranoia, Power Imbalance, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/pseuds/TheKnitterati
Summary: After the events on Crait, the newly self appointed Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux struggle to find their footing with their new power structure and the imbalance it creates. Hux feels the sting of his ill treatment at Ren's hand and fears the worst is coming.Excerpt:The petulant child was now the most influential figure in the First Order and arguably the galaxy, and yet he was hiding in his chambers, doing nothing with his newfound power. Hux, meanwhile, was aflame with ideas that were consuming him. And instead of putting them to use, he was actively avoiding his new Supreme Leader. Because he was quite certain that Ren was, in fact, going to kill him.





	An Uneasy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/gifts).



> Dearest Minz, 
> 
> I chose your The Last Jedi prompt as I have been avoiding writing post TLJ fic and needed that boot to the a$$ to try. I took a different path and it really gave me some different things to play with, so I do hope it meets with your approval and that you enjoy it! 
> 
> I was so delighted to have you as my giftee, what a joy to write for someone who I admire so! 
> 
> xoxoxo
> 
> (your third prompt made me scream with laughter though, and I was tempted for a hot second I confess)

~~ Ren ~~

Drawing a deep breath in, Ren squared his shoulders and struggled to clear his mind. He found meditation after the events on Crait, particularly the humiliatingly public loss against Luke Skywalker, more and more difficult. Whenever he attempted to settle himself and quiet his thoughts, the last words of his former mentor - “See you around, kid” - would ring in his ears and send a red rage coursing through him.

He had to get a handle on himself. He was Supreme Leader now. The fate of the First Order, his mother, and the tatters that remained of the Resistance--the very direction of the future of the galaxy--was all down to him. And he was adrift and lost.

Killing Snoke had been an impulse. Granted, it had been brewing in his subconscious for quite some time, ever since he'd realized he was nothing but another tool for the Supreme Leader. A means to the creature’s own ends. A way to advance Snoke’s own success and power.

Snoke was weak and impotent on his own. He needed Ren--his strength in the Force, his unbridled ambition, his willingness to do whatever was asked of him. That was Ren’s biggest flaw, his deep need to be led, to be instructed and told. He craved it, he yearned for it.

He had done everything that had been asked of him. Despite the wounds it inflicted on his soul, he was severing each connection he had to his past, to the light. He was burning out every tiny shred of what was once Ben Solo so that only the darkness of Kylo Ren had room to remain.

Yet Snoke still claimed he hadn't done enough, wasn't good enough. That he was just a child, pretending. Ren knew he was reacting exactly as Snoke had wanted by flying into a fury and destroying his helmet after being called a false Vader. He was, as ever, powerless against the rising tide of his temper.

Then Snoke had demanded the girl. The scavenger, Rey. Ren was confused by the order. The girl was nothing, a junker on a backwater nowhere of a planet. She was untrained and undeserving of the gifts she had; a nobody with no place alongside powerful and important people. Snoke had claimed he wanted her so he could find Luke Skywalker and bring about the end of the Jedi Order. Of course Ren had done as his master had bid, manipulating the girl so she came to him willingly.

Snoke had taken the location of Skywalker from her, just as he promised. Yet he still asked more of Ren. He demanded that Ren be the one to end the girl, to dirty his hands for Snoke’s benefit, even after Snoke had gleefully confessed to Force-connecting Ren to Rey in an attempt to bind them. As if a tethering rope had simply snapped, Ren realized he was finished taking orders from Supreme Leader Snoke. He was finished being the blunt instrument, the servant.

Concealing his intentions, Ren had calmly made his choices. The images in his mind mirrored his actions as he moved his hand, spinning the light saber and igniting it, severing Snoke cleanly. He knew Rey would eagerly battle with him against the Praetorian guards; she was so desperate to “save” him, to bring him to the Light. He was certain she hoped he could serve as a prize, something to raise herself in Leia’s esteem.

In hindsight, that had been the easy part. Once Snoke and the guards were dead, it all went rapidly downhill. Rey had refused to serve with him in a new, untainted and untried order, and had turned on him and left him wounded. The Resistance had pulled a highly unexpected tactic, destroyed the Supremacy, and fled to Crait. And Luke…goddamn Luke. His uncle had pulled the Jedi mind trick to end all Jedi mind tricks. And Kylo had walked right into it, blinded by pure rage.

 

〰Hux〰

They were smirking again. They hadn't intended for him to see, but he had. The technicians had been passing some illicit holovid back and forth on a personal datapad as he walked by them in the mess hall, chuckling and grinning at one another. Hux could tell though, that it was just a ruse; a cover, to laugh at their fallen commander.

After the catastrophe of Starkiller Base, Snoke had tightened what had previously been a fairly loose rein on Hux. The autonomy he had enjoyed had evaporated rapidly, and his every move was now scrutinized. Unexpected holo check-ins were a semi-frequent occurrence. And the most recent visit had included Force-slamming him into the deck of his own bridge, in front of the entire assembled command crew.

Then there was Kylo Ren. Ren had taken complete leave of his senses, apparently, and was now obsessed by his personal vendettas against his family. First, he had killed his own father --which, Hux might add, hastened the abrupt failure of Starkiller Base --and then he went after his mother, despite her being the very face of the Resistance itself. In the end, Ren hadn't been able to pull the trigger, and the fact that an underling had to tackle this job clearly frustrated him. The situation on Crait had escalated and ended as a total failure in large part due to Ren eagerly downing his uncle’s bait and losing control of his emotions, as usual. The last scraps of the Resistance had used that time wisely to bolt from their hiding place and flee in that rustbucket that had once belonged to Ren’s father. Luckily Ren was able to indulge in some tension relief in the form of Force-slamming Hux into the console of their shuttle. Stars, how Hux hated Force users.

While the bruises and public shaming were offensive enough, what was really eating Hux alive from the inside was Kylo Ren ascending to the position of Supreme Leader while remaining utterly indifferent throughout. He had said the scavenger girl had killed Snoke, but that was an obvious lie. Clearly it had been Ren. It was an unmistakable power move, something Hux had wanted to do himself for ages, and yet Ren seemed as if he could care less. He had seen that glint in Ren’s eye though, as he had none too gently reminded Hux who was now Supreme Leader. At least in that moment, he had wanted that title, had desired to be the most powerful being in the universe.

The petulant child was now the most influential figure in the First Order and arguably the galaxy, and yet he was hiding in his chambers, doing nothing with his newfound power. Hux, meanwhile, was aflame with ideas that were consuming him. And instead of putting them to use, he was actively avoiding his new Supreme Leader. Because he was quite certain that Ren was, in fact, going to kill him. 

 

~~ Ren ~~ 

The Resistance was broken but it was not destroyed. Until it was completely crushed, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren could not rest. He needed to stay on them, pick them off one at a time if need be, until nothing remained. Only then would the galaxy be ready for a new order to rise, one different from the ones of the past. No Jedi, no Sith. No Resistance, no First Order. No Empire, no Rebellion. Only the new direction that Kylo Ren could provide. The past - all of it - had to die. 

He would need help, however. Ren knew quite a lot about the Resistance. Even more about the Force and how to keep the Jedi from rising again. He believed the galaxy needed a steady hand, how it to be guided along so it could not make the mistakes of the past. He had plenty of other tidbits of knowledge as well, gleaned from having a smuggler father and a Senator mother. 

What he knew less about was commanding military forces, utilizing military strategies to their best effect, and how to keep the hordes of Stormtroopers available in peak readiness for any operation. 

This is where Ren would need help. He even knew who would best serve him here; clearly, it was General Hux. Despite having some less than glorious moments of late, Hux knew how to manage the _Finalizer_ and its troops. He could run a tight ship and keep his people in line. 

If he was honest with himself, he also wanted Hux close for his own reasons. Reasons involving slim hips, fiery red hair, skin the color of fresh cream… Ren drew a shaking breath. His desire for the General had begun the moment he had set eyes on him, and had only strengthened in their time together. Once, early on, he had skimmed the edges of Hux’s mind and seen that the attraction was mutual. The rigors of day to day First Order business and following Snoke’s directives had not left much time for Ren to pursue that interesting fact though, and so they languished separately. 

Ren hadn't seen much of Hux since returning from Crait. Even on the mining planet he had become standoffish, often finding a reason to leave a room if Ren entered it. They had returned to the _Finalizer_ separately, and now that Ren was thinking on it, he realized he had not seen or heard from Hux at all. 

It didn't take much thought to realize why he hadn't seen the General. With a small cringe, Ren remembered his outburst in response to Hux’s clearly panicked defiance upon learning of Snoke’s demise. Ren had ordered the troops be put into motion, Hux had not realized yet that Kylo Ren was ordaining himself as Supreme Leader and had balked. And Ren had flown off the handle and Force-choked his co-commander and ally. He had a similar outburst on Crait as well, flinging a hand out with no thought, and releasing the Force energy he had built up so that Hux was tossed like a weightless doll onto the console of the shuttle. 

Ren sighed. Hux was no doubt furious with him, and would not be keen to cooperate. He would need soothing. Ren would have to deliver an apology of course, with a bit of consoling. Perhaps a worthy prize would appeal to his ambitions. Ren drummed his gloved fingers against his chin, thinking.

 

〰Hux〰

Hux was in his newest bolthole. There was a small briefing room on the 3rd deck aft that he was now commandeering when he could, for completing paperwork and doing other office related tasks. It was perfect, as it was an unexpected spot, somewhere most people - including Kylo Ren - would not think to look for him. 

So far he had been successfully eluding Ren since their return from Crait, and he wanted very much to keep it that way as long as possible. 

‘Quite the turn around.’ Hux thought to himself as he signed yet another requisition order. He remembered how not that long ago he was going out of his way attempting to run **into** Kylo Ren. The times when seeing his tall, moody, co-commander gave him the most pleasant flutters in his stomach. And how he had wondered if they would ever have a chance to act upon what were surely mutual feelings of interest. 

Now, after suffering countless demeaning challenges to his orders, and physical assaults in front of his crew, he knew the truth. Ren was now Supreme Leader and was ready to rid himself of the baggage that was Armitage Hux. Perhaps he would get someone new to run the _Finalizer_ , perhaps not. It really didn’t matter, it was clear that Hux was out. In the First Order, the only way out was death. 

All he had to do was keep avoiding Ren until he had some sort of a plan on how to resolve this situation. Ideally he’d simply kill Ren first. Given that Ren was quite powerful and had the Force on his side, that was going to prove more than slightly problematic. Hux had his men, but he did not have a light saber or magical powers to protect himself. He had his blaster and his monomolecular blade, and his greatest weapons: his keen mind and his survival instinct, which had been honed razor sharp under his father’s cruel tutelage. 

Sooner or later Ren might realize that Hux was nowhere to be seen and he’d come looking. Hux needed to be ready. His best chance at saving himself was to take Ren down. It was just as likely to get him killed as it was to succeed. However, if he didn’t at least try, he would likely die anyway. 

He checked the chronograph on the wall, and saw that he had been sitting here working comfortably for more than two hours. That wasn’t like him. It was time to move along, lest he be discovered. Hux packed up his briefcase and switched the lights off as he moved on to a new space. There was a TIE pilot ready room just off the smallest hangar that he had been watching, and it looked like it might serve...

 

~~ Ren ~~

Ren gave a long sigh, and slowly folded into a seated position on his floor. 

The _Finalizer_ was a Star Destroyer and thus a large ship, but it was still a finite space and Ren was a Force user. Thus it came as a real surprise how General Hux had managed to continue to evade him for this many days.

He had tried ‘casually running into him’ on the bridge, in the canteen, even in the hallways. The man was like a ghost. Ren knew he was onboard, because everything was still running like clockwork. He just…couldn’t seem to locate him.

Admittedly, he had not tried **really** probing with the Force and essentially chasing him down. That was not the tone he was attempting to set with a reconciliation, and he feared it would start things off poorly for discussions. This was going to require a softer touch. 

Ren had next tried some mild Force tactics on Stormtroopers, just little suggestions in their minds about telling Ren where they last saw the General, and so on. That had been more promising, with Ren being directed to some briefing rooms, the shuttle hangar, and even medbay at one point. Yet on arrival he seemed to always be just a bit too late to catch Hux. 

He had wasted two full days trying to be delicate, and now Ren was done with it. Time to use the privilege of his new title to his advantage. He would send a formal summons, because if nothing else, Armitage Hux was a stickler for rules and regulations and would never refuse a mandate from a superior. 

It was a bit of a low move, Ren knew, but at this point he wasn’t sure how else to get the man into a room with him. 

‘All this, for apologies and promotions. What a bunch of drama.’ Ren shook his head, rose, and walked to his refresher to prepare himself for sleep. 

 

〰Hux〰

Standing on the bridge, Hux stared down at the piece of flimsi he clutched in his hand. He read the communication again, on the off chance the words would suddenly be different. 

They were not. 

_“Presence requested by Supreme Leader K Ren. 19:00 Audience Chamber.”_

He slowly crumpled the flimsi in his hand as he stared into the middle distance, trying to decide what to do. Realistically he had no choice: he had been ordered to an audience with the Supreme Leader, and refusal was tantamount to treason. Obviously he would have to go. The question was how to play the situation. His life would be in danger the moment he stepped in the chamber, and he could not be sure he would exit the room, no matter how things managed to play out. 

He had a few hours to prepare, and he would need them. He turned the bridge over to a junior officer and strode off to his quarters. 

At precisely 19:00, Hux entered what had been the audience chamber of the _Finalizer._ It had been pressed into service as a makeshift throne room for the new Supreme Leader. It didn't see much use, as Kylo Ren preferred to show his strength through other means then sitting in state, lording over his subjects. 

Warily, Hux advanced into the room, his eyes constantly scanning for signs of movement. Would Ren attack with the Force? If he did, Hux would not be able to see it coming; his only hope would be to keep things conversational until he could strike against Ren first. He did not want to die today, and certainly not at the hands of Kylo Ren, not after all the effort he'd put in to come this far. 

Keeping a measured pace, he continued to walk toward the space where he and Ren used to confer with Snoke’s holo projections. His fingers twitched toward the blaster holstered at his hip every time he heard the slightest sound. 

“Hux. You seem nervous.” Ren’s deep voice came floating from the darkness. 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux curtly replied. “Nervous, no. Cautious, always. How may I serve?” 

Ren appeared from a darkened corner, stopping a short distance from Hux, with his hands clasped behind his back, feet spaced evenly with his shoulders. He drew a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

“You served Snoke faithfully and had some remarkable triumphs during his reign. Starkiller Base, for one, was a marvel of a weapon with great potential. Its failure was not due to its technology or design, where your contributions were the strongest. In addition, your work on refining the Stormtrooper program has consistently produced positive results, and given a strong return on investment.”

Hux just stood there, blinking and waiting for a Force choking, or a lightsaber to ignite and spike him through the heart, or even a blaster bolt to the head. 

Instead, Ren continued to speak. “I was not in control of my emotions when I ascended to take his place and behaved… poorly. As a result I wronged you--repeatedly, I fear. I owe you an apology, General.”

Hux twitched his lips to one side, trying to turn his instinctive sneer into a softer smirk. 

“Supreme Leader, I am at a loss. You are apologizing to me? For what, exactly?” Hux felt he was prodding the bear a bit, but it was too much to resist. Would Ren actually admit that flinging the First Order’s greatest military mind around like a toy was a mistake? 

Ren stepped closer, nearly in Hux’s personal space. Hux tensed. Ren was nearly close enough to touch. 

“I am apologizing for my disrespect of your position. For my blatant abuse of your person. For allowing my own personal demons to cloud my reason and damage my partnership with the one person who comes closest to being my equal in knowledge, in power, in talent.” 

Ren continued stepping closer until he was chest to chest with Hux. He could smell Ren’s warm breath, the tang of dark and bitter caf lingering on it. His eyes flicked to Ren’s mouth as his tongue slid out and moistened his full lips. He could feel Ren watching him, and he could sense his want. 

“Do you accept my apology, General Hux?” 

Hux tipped his chin up, looking into Ren’s eyes, the amber of his irises being swallowed by his fattening pupils. He glanced away coyly, and gave a tiny smile. 

“Of course, Supreme Leader. I live to serve.” 

Ren’s hand snaked out and captured Hux’s waist, tugging him close until he was pressed against his body tightly. Ren bent his head and began placing hot, hungry kisses on Hux’s neck. 

Hux allowed himself a moment to get lost in the sensation, tilting his head back as a small moan slipped from his lips. Ren tightened his grip, crushing him closer in response. Hux slipped his arms around Ren, draping one over his broad shoulders and sliding the other around his firm hips. 

“Supreme Leader,” he whispered breathily into Ren’s ear, feeling him shiver. “Do you have orders for me?” 

Ren gave a moan and let one of his large hands drift down to squeeze Hux’s ass. As a tremor of pleasure ran through him, Hux flicked the release in his sleeve and drove his concealed blade into Ren’s side. 

The dark haired man pushed back from him immediately, and slammed a hand against his bleeding torso. 

“Kriffing hell! What… Hux, what is this? What are you playing at?” 

Hux had dropped into a crouch, and was holding his blade out in front of him defensively. He scowled at Ren. 

“Did you think seducing me was the fastest way to get my guard down? It was a good ploy, Ren; your lips can muddle even the sharpest mind. You won’t take me out that easily, though.”

“I don’t understand, Hux. I didn’t bring you here to kill you. I wanted to apologize. I brought you here to reward you. To promote you.”

Hux hissed and skipped back a few steps as Ren reached toward him. 

“And why would I believe that? You are Supreme Leader now. You have no need for me; you have made that clear by trying to commandeer my troops right out from under me. You’ve humiliated me in front of them, countermanded my orders, and threw me to and fro like a piece of trash. No; you want me dead, Ren. I’m no fool.” 

Wincing, Ren sighed and raised one hand. Hux was propelled forward, the toes of his boots skimming over the floor, his arms immobilized at his sides. He came to a stop just a few inches from Ren, giving him a front row seat to the surprisingly sad expression in Ren’s eyes. 

“General Armitage Hux, by order of The Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, you have been granted the title of Grand Marshal and all the responsibilities and privileges conferred by this title. Do you accept this illustrious promotion for the benefit of the First Order?” 

Hux stared, his mouth dropping open ridiculously. 

“You must be joking. Ren, I just tried to gut you like a fish. While my information may have been incorrect, my motive was clear. I hardly feel this warrants a reward at this point.” 

Ren made a tiny flick of his fingers, causing Hux to drift closer until he nearly bumped against Ren’s chest. Hux wasn’t sure what expression he should be wearing as he was at a loss for what to expect next. As a result, his eyes were wide, and for once, without guile. 

“Do you accept, General?” Ren tipped his head down and nosed along Hux’s neck. He could feel Ren’s warm puffs of breath and that glorious nose sliding up and down as if he were inhaling Hux’s scent. 

“I…I…” Hux stammered, his body still frozen in Ren’s Force grip, his mind still whirling with everything that had happened since he stepped into the room. “You must know how badly I’ve wanted such a title. I want my contributions to the First Order to matter, to make a difference.” 

“Then accept, Hux. Be Grand Marshal and serve with me. Rule by my side.” Ren was using his lips now, skimming them lightly over Hux’s jawline and bringing a flush of pink to his cheeks. 

“I don’t understand.” Hux sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head tip away from Ren to expose more flesh for him to mouth. Ren obliged, slowly inching up toward Hux’s ear.

“It’s quite simple, Hux. I am the one who gave you a reason to react the way you did. I know all about you and your ambitions. I know full well that you are prepared to take out anything or anyone that stands in the way of your goals. With Snoke gone, and with me being the next Force user who was able to ascend to his position, I can see how it must have looked.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes and twisted his body as best as he could to look at Ren directly. 

“I am sorry, I did not realize there was an edict stating that a Supreme Leader must be a Force user. Did I miss that information?”

Ren laughed. 

“There is no edict that I know of. So by all means, if you think you can stand against a Force user, do have a go.” A sardonic grin spread over Ren’s face. “Oh wait, you already tried. And yet here you are, utterly under my control now.” 

Ren nudged his mouth back against Hux’s ear, snaking out his tongue to lap gently on its lobe. Hux gave a low growl of frustration. Ren was correct - he was still immobile, and unable to do anything to change what was unfolding between them. 

“I can feel you seething, Hux. I want to release you from the hold. Accept my offer. I won’t make you swear fealty, although I will make you swear not to stab me again... tonight. Can you agree to at least that much?” 

“I won’t be anyone’s lap dog, Ren. Not even yours.” 

“If you were so easily cowed, you would not captivate me the way you do. Your strength, your fire, is a powerful part of your charm.” Ren said, dropping small kisses on the corner of Hux’s lips. 

“You do understand that if you cross me or humiliate me once more, I will not hesitate to strike?” 

“I understand fully, Grand Marshal.” Ren slid his lips over to cover Hux’s mouth, kissing him deeply. 

“I accept,” Hux managed to blurt out once they stopped for a breath. Immediately he felt the restraint of the Force drop away and his body was his own again. His arms twined around Ren’s neck as he pulled him in for another kiss. 

“We need to get you to medbay, Supreme Leader,” he whispered against Ren’s cheek a moment later. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” Ren sighed and nuzzled against Hux’s hair. “It will not take long for them to patch me up, and then you will join me in my quarters for the evening.” 

Hux pulled back and looked into Ren’s eyes, a smile threatening to spill over his lips.

“Is that…an order?” 

“Consider it a request, Grand Marshal. We have denied ourselves long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> to she who always is there to sanity check me and never says no to beta reads... you are heaven sent and I am fully aware of what a gift you are. Thank you xoxoxo


End file.
